Harry's Chosen
by TowerMage
Summary: Days after the escape from Malfoy Manor, Harry finds the woman he's truly meant to be with. We, the readers, are given a special glimpse into the night that would inspire them to hope.


**A/N: I solemnly swear that I do not make any money off this story, nor do I own the characters; they are the property and creative genius of J.K. Rowling. Mischief Managed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her silver eyes had welled up with tears that glistened like a Patronus the night she arrived at Shell Cottage. Luna wasn't one to normally cry, but on a night like this it seemed appropriate; though this time for joy. Mere days ago she had been certain that she would never again see the night sky, that her only visions would be that of Malfoy Manor. But now, now she knew peace again. She leaned back into Harry and sighed contentedly. "Harry."

His hands ceased their hypnotic massage of her stomach and lower abdomen. "Sorry, getting annoying I'd imagine..." he trailed off.

"Harry?" She said again, as softly as the crashing waves against the rocks below them.

"Yes, Luna?"

"Hmmm." She grinned, tilting her head back to look up at him. "I think it's as wonderful as anything to hear you say my name."

Harry kissed her forehead and looked at her tears. "I have to go soon. I don't know what to make of what happened tonight, but I just want you to know that it wasn't just a one night fling for me. I'm not that kind of man. I'm so sorry I'm making you cry."

She tittered. "I think I know what kind of man you are Harry Potter." She gripped one of his hands, as it had nervously started massaging her again. "And I'm not crying that you're leaving, to be quite frank, I'm crying because tonight _did_ happen. I always knew you were fond of Ginny. I know what people say about me. I've always heard the whispers, they speak the loudest." She inhaled. "I suffered darkness in Malfoy Manor for the last several months, but after tonight, whispers and darkness have no longer tainted my life. And it's because you chose me." She felt his breath down her neck and she shivered from excitement. "And I just hope that when you do finally beat him, and it sounds like you're close from what you've been telling me; I just hope that you will choose me again."

Harry didn't speak, and Luna was okay with it. He would talk when he was ready, for now she just relished being held by him.

"I realized something when I found out you were imprisoned, Luna. When I heard from you dad that they'd taken you..that you could be dead, or gone forever; I realized that...you know I've always been friendly to you, that you've always been someone I could talk to...awkward as it may be sometimes. But, when I heard that the Death Eaters had you, something changed in me. I'd had these fanciful delusions of marrying Ginny, of having children with her," he rambled, "of being there with her as her hair dimmed from embers to ash. But, all of reality burst in front of my eyes when I heard I mightn't ever see you again. I realized then what I should have realized so early on."

She looked up into his perfectly emerald eyes, and continued to listen, her heart lifting with wings.

"I realized that I loved you, and that if I could never show you that love, by holding you, or kissing you, or drawing you into me every night, that I would have fostered such a tragedy. Because I feel that I am meant to be yours, and I want you to be mine. I have a war to finish, and leaving you so soon after I've told you all of this... the thought of just running away with you has never seemed so wonderful! But I have something and someone so important to truly fight for now. I have you. I'm going to win this war, and then I fully plan on coming back to you, and choosing you time and time again."

He had said I love you first, but she had loved him longer. As the sun came up they kissed, knowing that when they next would, the war would be over.

When the time came for Harry to leave, Luna watched from her bedroom window. She saw Hermione emerge as Bellatrix, and watched Ron emerge as a rather strange looking fellow, so not much had truly changed for him. She watched the Goblin converse with them, advising them of their undertaking. But more than anyone else, she watched him; her black haired, bespectacled lover. As a small _POP_ was heard in the morning air, she closed her eyes and whispered on the winds. "I love you, Harry. Come back to me safely."

* * *

**Been a long time gone, but faithful readers have brought me back. If you're still picking up what I'm putting down, drop me a line or leave a review. I plan on staying around to write more Harry & Luna goodness for you. **

**Missed you guys **

**Love, **

**TowerMage**


End file.
